nazismfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Albach-Retty
Wolf Albach-Retty (28 May 1906 as Wolfgang Helmuth Albert Albach – 21 February 1967) was a Vienna-born Austrian actor. He had a daughter with German actress Magda Schneider named Romy Schneider. Albach-Retty was the son of actress Rosa Albach-Retty and K. u. K. officer Karl Albach. He trained at the University of Music and Performing Arts, Vienna and at the age of twenty played his first role at the Vienna Burgtheater. He was a young man when he first appeared in a silent film role in 1927. In 1933 Albach-Retty became a patron member of the SS"Legenden. Diva mit Nazi-Trauma?" in: Der Spiegel, 15 September 2008 and in 1940 he joined the NSDAP.Oliver Rathkolb: Führertreu und gottbegnadet: Künstlereliten im Dritten Reich. Österreichischer Bundesverlag, Wien 1991, ISBN 3-215-07490-7, p. 235/236 During the Third Reich, he made romance films and musicals. In 1936 he married Magda Schneider and temporarily took up German citizenship. After World War II, his acting career soured as his past successes were no longer remembered and he was only able to find supporting acting roles in films. He returned to the Burgtheater and starred in, among other things, Anatol by Arthur Schnitzler. By that time he was into his second marriage to actress . His body is buried in Vienna's Central Cemetery. Filmography * 1927: Das grobe Hemd * 1928: The Mysterious Mirror * 1928: Ein Wiener Musikantenmädel * 1928: Liebe im Mai * 1929: Der Dieb im Schlafcoupée * 1930: Der Onkel aus Sumatra * 1930: General Babka * 1931: Wiener Zauberklänge * 1931: Zwei Herzen und ein Schlag * 1932: Mädchen zum Heiraten * 1932: The Black Hussar * 1932: Das schöne Abenteuer * 1932: ...und es leuchtet die Puszta * 1933: Kind, ich freu' mich auf dein Kommen * 1933: Liebe muss verstanden sein * 1934: G'schichten aus dem Wienerwald * 1934: Einmal eine große Dame sein * 1934: Frühjahrsparade * 1934: Die Katz' im Sack * 1935: Der Vogelhändler * 1935: Winternachtstraum * 1935: Grossreinemachen * 1935: Sylvia und ihr Chauffeur * 1936: Rendezvous in Wien * 1936: Die Puppenfee * 1936: Geheimnis eines alten Hauses * 1937: Liebling der Matrosen * 1937: Die glücklichste Ehe der Welt * 1937: Millionäre/Ich möcht' so gern mit Dir allein sein * 1938: Frühlingsluft * 1938: Der Hampelmann * 1939: Hotel Sacher|Hotel Sacher (1939)}} * 1939: Liebe streng verboten * 1939: Heimatland * 1939: Mutterliebe * 1939: Das Glück wohnt nebenan * 1940: Falstaff in Wien * 1940: Sieben Jahre Pech * 1940: Wie konntest Du, Veronika * 1941: So gefällst Du mir * 1941: Tanz mit dem Kaiser * 1942: Maske in Blau * 1942: Sieben Jahre Glück * 1942: Alles aus Liebe * 1942: Die heimliche Gräfin * 1942: Zwei glückliche Menschen * 1943: Abenteuer im Grandhotel * 1943: * 1943: Reisebekanntschaft * 1943: Romantische Brautfahrt * 1943: Hundstage * 1944: Ein Mann wie Maximilian * 1945: Wie ein Dieb in der Nacht * 1948: Alles Lüge * 1949: Ein bezaubernder Schwindler * 1949: Gefährliche Gäste * 1949: Grossstadtnacht * 1950: Der Mann, der sich selber sucht * 1950: Zwei in einem Anzug * 1950: Czardas der Herzen * 1951: Weh' dem, der liebt * 1951: Unschuld in tausend Nöten/Das Mädel aus der Konfektion * 1951: Verklungenes Wien * 1951: /Du bist die Schönste für mich * 1952: Der Mann in der Wanne * 1952: Ideale Frau gesucht * 1952: Der Obersteiger * 1953: Die tolle Lola * 1953: Der Vogelhändler * 1954: * 1954: Schule für Eheglück * 1954: * 1955: Seine Tochter ist der Peter * 1955: Ihr Leibregiment * 1956: K.u.K. Feldmarschall * 1956: Ein Herz und eine Seele/...und wer küsst mich? * 1956: * 1956: * 1957: * 1957: * 1957: * 1958: Gefährdete Mädchen * 1958: Man ist nur zweimal jung * 1958: * 1958: Mein ganzes Herz ist voll Musik * 1959: * 1959: Peter, das Zirkuskind/Auf allen Strassen * 1959: Mädchen für die Mambo-Bar * 1959: * 1960: Frauen in Teufels Hand * 1960: * 1961: * 1961: Autofahrer unterwegs/Auf den Strassen einer Stadt * 1962: * 1962: Die Försterchristel * 1963: Bergwind/Sturm am Wilden Kaiser * 1964: The Cardinal * 1964: * 1964: Die Kinder * 1964: Das Mädel aus dem Böhmerwald * 1965: Die Tänzerin Fanny Elssler * 1966: Leinen aus Irland References Further reading *Oliver Rathkolb: Führertreu und gottbegnadet: Künstlereliten im Dritten Reich. Österreichischer Bundesverlag, Wien, 1991, ISBN 3-215-07490-7, pp. 235–236 (* footnote 674, p. 285, source: AdR, Bundesministerium für Unterricht, Kunst und Kultur. Karton 12. Sammelakten 1946. ZI. 12 B.K./46). * Ernst Klee: Das Kulturlexikon zum Dritten Reich: Wer war was vor und nach 1945. S. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main, 2007, ISBN 3-10-039326-0, p. 12. External links * * *Find a grave photo and grave of Wolf Albach-Retty at Central Cemetery *Photos of Wolf Albach-Retty Category:1906 births Category:1967 deaths Category:Male actors from Vienna Category:Austrian male film actors Category:Austrian male silent film actors Category:Förderndes Mitglied der SS Category:University of Music and Performing Arts, Vienna alumni Category:Burials at the Zentralfriedhof